In a telecommunications context, some connector blocks are connected to electrical conductors (e.g., cables) that feed subscribers while other connector blocks are connected to electrical conductors (“conductors”) that are fed from a service provider center. To make the electrical connection between the subscriber block and the service provider block, a conductor (e.g., a jumper wire) is inserted in each connector block to complete the electrical circuit. Typically the jumper wire can be connected, disconnected, and reconnected several times as the subscriber's needs change.
The basic components of a connector block typically include a plurality of housing assemblies, where each housing assembly includes a housing, an insulation displacement connector (IDC) element disposed within the housing, and an access cover connected to the housing. The IDC element is used to make an electrical connection with a conductor that is partially disposed within the housing in order to complete the electrical circuit between the subscriber block and the service provider block. The IDC element displaces the insulation from a portion of the conductor when the conductor is inserted into an insulation displacement slot within the IDC element. An electrical contact is then made between the conductive surface of the IDC element and a conductive core of the electrical conductor.
The IDC element (a “first” IDC element) is typically electrically connected to a corresponding IDC element (a “second” IDC element) within the connector block. For example, the first IDC element may be electrically connected to a jumper wire that electrically connects to another connector block, while the second IDC element may be electrically connected to a conductor that is connected to a service provider or a subscriber.
In order to verify that an electrical connection has been made between the first and second IDC elements (which may then be used to verify that a circuit has been completed between a subscriber and service provider), as well as to troubleshoot the circuit, a testing device (such as a test probe) may be inserted in the IDC block. Each housing assembly of the IDC block typically includes a slot configured to receive such a testing device. After the testing device is introduced into the testing device slot, the testing device breaks a connection between the first IDC element and the second IDC element. This enables the testing device to electrically isolate the circuit in order to test for problems in two ways. First, the testing device may measure the current (or other property of interest) in the jumper wire. Second, the testing device may measure the current (or other property of interest) in the conductor that is electrically connected to the subscriber or the service provider. These tests can help isolate a problem with the circuit.
When a connector block is used in the telecommunications context, a plurality of connector blocks is typically mounted in a central location, such as a telecommunications closet, an outdoor cabinet, an aerial terminal or closure or another common use application. It is desirable to minimize the amount of time that it takes to test a circuit. With many IDC block designs, each access cover must be individually opened in order to access the testing device slot in the housing. The present invention addresses this potentially time-consuming process.